1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf ball cleaners, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf ball cleaning organization wherein the same is arranged for transport and securement to an individual's belt for cleansing of golf balls during a game playing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf ball cleaning apparatus is well known in the prior art. The prior art has utilized golf ball cleaning apparatus to clean golf balls to ensure their trajectory and trueness of flight in a golf game. Further in contemporary golf courses, the courses contain a great degree of chemicals, such as fertilizers and the like, with adverse allergic type reactions to many individuals sensitive to such chemicals. The need for an effective cleaning organization is desirable and necessary in the contemporary playing of golf games. To this end, the prior art has addressed the problem to provide golf cleaning organizations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,816 to Evans sets forth a semi-spherical shell provided with a sponge interior surface to direct a cleaning liquid, such as water, to a golf ball inserted within the semi-spherical shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,457 to Carnahan sets forth a golf ball washing organization wherein a container includes a cleaning bowl therewithin of a semi-spherical configuration with a tube to direct a cleansing solution to the golf ball upon insertion within the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,072 to Norwell sets forth a cleaning device including an attached brush member and a spray bottle secured to a clip for support by a belt or the like of an individual golfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,968 to Stoltzman sets forth a portable golf washing arrangement wherein a housing includes an elongate bulk cleansing chamber with an opening for receiving and securing the golf ball therewithin and a spray head for directing a cleansing fluid to the golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,877 to Clark sets forth a golf ball accessory holder for magnetic support of various items and accessories for use in the game of golf.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved golf ball cleaning organization wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness in the cleansing of golf balls and a means and manner for the containment and disposal of cleansing fabric utilized in the playing of the game of golf.